Off I go
by Trmptgrl47
Summary: He was her protector… every single time but this one. Booth and Bones have a role reversal, but is Bones strong enough to survive it?
1. Calm

**Summary**: He was her protector… every time but this one. Booth and Bones have a role reversal, but is she strong enough to survive it?

AN: I own nothing but a few musical instruments and a hell of a lot of student loans.

"Hi-ya Bones!" Booth greeted, strolling into Brennan's office with what can only be described as his normal swagger.

"Good morning, Booth." She replied, looking up from her stack of reports and laptop. The truth was if it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have gotten the eye-contact she was doling out. While Brennan would never admit it, Booth was special to her and she acted accordingly.

"Pack up your stuff, Bones, we've got a case! Annnnd I have fresh coffee in the car waiting for us." He smiled.

"Booth, I have all that paperwork to file on Jane Doe 467 and the new Tibetan Mummy from last week." She sighed. "I'm absolutely marshed in these reports."

"Swamped, Bones, swamped." He shook his head. While his partner had been getting better with understand colloquialisms, or "normal person speak" as he liked to say, she wasn't quite there.

"I really need you on this one Bones. It's attached to that mad-man we locked up last year, Ben Johnson." He continued, taking a seat in front of her desk. "It seems as if he had some help on the murders. He's been in prison for 8 months and all of a sudden he's squealing like a pig. I guess he can't hack it in the system."

"If he is squealing then I suggest he be evaluated for a mental breakdown." Brennan blinked, her face set and stoic.

"It's a saying, Bones. He's suddenly giving out information at a rapid pace." Booth laughed and shook his head. If he didn't enjoy her presence so much, he might have found it difficult to talk to her in a normal fashion.

"Oh, I understand." She replied, looking sheepish.

"Anyway, he's saying there's another body. He says it's located out past the freeway near West Virginia. He says that his girlfriend was helping him and she was the brains behind the whole thing. He says that he was just the brawn that killed the victims and she took care of the stolen identities and fraud."

"And why did he mention this at the beginning?" Brennan was perplexed.

"He claims that he was in love with her, but that she left him while he was in prison and now he wants revenge." Booth stated.

"So why are we going there?" Brennan asked.

"The FBI isn't putting too much stock in this guy's claims, but since we were the investigative team, they want us to go check it out just in case he's telling the truth."

The truth was that Brennan _really_ wanted to get out of her office for a while. She was sick of doing paperwork and she wanted to go investigate with Booth. While she loved identifying people in Limbo and working with ancient remains, she loved spending time with Seeley Booth. Even if it was a car ride or conjecturing over a decomposed body, his presence made her feel happiness and she just didn't understand it.

"What do you say, Bones?" Booth asked. "Want to be the Robin to my Batman?"

"I don't know what the means." Brennan replied, standing up and grabbing her favorite white overcoat.

Booth and Brennan set out down the hallways of the Jeffersonian with Booth's hand resting gently on the small of Brennan's back. They got settled into Booth's FBI issued SUV and headed for the freeway.

Please Review! It keeps me motivated to write more and faster. I promise this is going to get GOOD.


	2. A Storm is Brewing

AN: I own Nothing.

The ride to the location was long, but it didn't feel long to Booth and Brennan.

That was of the things that Booth loved dearly about being with his partner; there were never any awkward silences. Sure, there were pregnant pauses after saying something a little too personal or saying something that was dangerously close to the fine line of romanticism but most of the time it was pure contentment. They talked about Parker and sport events that Brennan pretended to be interested in. They talked about Russ and Amy and their girls, and Max, who was doing God-knows-what while absent from the Jeffersonian.

Finally they arrived at a small gray house on a corner lot. The house sat on a large plot of land with its' nearest neighbor well out of yelling distance. The sky was as gray as the house and there was a strong wind blowing in from the west, indicating a storm. Brennan moved to exit the car when she felt Booth's hand grab her opposite arm.

"Whoa, hold on there a second, Bones." He said, his eyes darting wildly to the house and the surrounding area. "I'm not so sure about this anymore."

"Booth," Brennan said, exasperated, "You dragged me out here under the pretense that this was an easy questioning assignment.

"Bones, my gut doesn't feel good on this one."

"Did you eat something bad?" Brennan smirked.

"Bones, You know what I mean. I don't like the looks of this house or this situation." Booth glared at his partner. Her rationale occasionally pissed him off and with all the alarms going off in his head, this was one of those times.

"Booth, let's just go up carefully and see what the situation is." She sighed. "We can even radio in first if it makes you feel better."

"All right Bones." Booth picked up his CB radio and spoke. "Dispatch, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth here with Dr. Temperance Brennan. We are proceeding with the questioning of the Johnson subject."

By the time Booth gave the rest of his information and location to the disembodied voice on the other end of the radio waves, it began to rain but they both exited the vehicle and immediately Booth went to Brennan's side.

"Bones, you stay close to me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Booth." She patronized, "_Alpha-male_" she whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." Booth barked.

A sharp noise of a branch cracking and the cocking of a gun brought the two out of their playful banter and slammed them back into the reality that they could be in big danger in this place. Booth shoved Brennan underneath and behind a large weeping willow that stood on the property.

"I don't like this Bones." Booth whispered. "…I don't like this at all."


End file.
